


Of Breakfasts and Hangovers

by KINGDAIKI



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Exes, Juza POV, Juza uses Instagram, M/M, Step-Brothers BanIta, University AU, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGDAIKI/pseuds/KINGDAIKI
Summary: It was typical of him to keep his real business on the down low. Juza rolled his eyes and tossed his phone to the far end of his bed, his mood now as sour as the lemonade Muku had ordered that same morning.He should have known checking his social media accounts was a bad idea.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Of Breakfasts and Hangovers

**Author's Note:**

> so There Was An Attempt at angst
> 
> Enjoy!

This is stupid. This is a bad idea.

It was Sunday and he had just gotten back from breakfast with his cousin and his brother. Now back in his dorm room near the university, Juza didn’t really have anything else planned for the day since he figured it would be the perfect opportunity to relax before another tiring week started. 

Well, that was what he had in mind before he heard that _stupid_ name being brought up during their peaceful conversation.

_“I ran into Banri-san at school last week!” Muku had said so cheerfully that he was sure he missed the way he almost dropped his fork. Kumon had noticed, though, and began to shift in his seat uncomfortably. His brother kept glancing at his food then back at Muku repeatedly like he was willing the guy to stop. “He said he was asked by our school to be in the new flyer for the upcoming school year! You know, since he’s an alumnus? That’s really cool, ne, Juchan?”_

And that’s how he ended up staring at this application in his phone that he _knew_ that asshole used every waking day of his life. He decided he should give an indication that he, at least, still used it before he did something stupid so he clicked on the picture of the three of them from this morning. Kumon had _begged_ him to take a photo with them and cheered when he nodded. He smiled a little before posting it on his ‘story’— adding in a little caption that said ‘breakfast.’ along with Muku and Kumon’s respective usernames.

Now what?

He could see the little circles that indicated which users had added stuff to their stories and, sure enough, Settsu’s name was there. Of course it is, the guy had his phone in his hand literally 24/7. Well, add to that the fact that he didn’t really follow a lot of people, save for the ones he actually knew, and a couple of people he got along with from university.

He knew he should’ve followed his brother’s advice and blocked the hell out of him after the— well, the _breakup_ _—_ but he reasoned with him that he didn’t really open his socials, since it wasn’t his thing, so he didn’t have to. Kumon had given him a look, but let it slide. He practically let the application rot in the corner of his phone after that.

Juza sighed. Funny how that turned out, huh? Now here he was, contemplating on checking up on his _ex_ . The very same ex that he _knew_ would gloat the entire day if he ever as much as saw his name on the viewers of his story.

He decided to take it easy at first, so he scrolled past the usernames, user _banrisetts_ included, and looked for someone who was more, _well,_ less likely to be up his ass about it? He shrugged and clicked on user _sumeragiten__.

Tenma was… out drinking last night? Juza’s brows furrowed as he tapped the screen to view the next one. The guy himself didn’t post much, since he was a celebrity, but he had at least 4 stories just from his escapade last night. 

That was weird. Tenma didn’t drink often. He’s a lightweight.

The second story was a photo of him and another model that he didn’t recognize, since Tenma knew a lot of people, so he tapped again. This time it was a photo of Itaru-san and Tsuzuru-san talking by the bar that Tenma captioned with a little ‘long time no see!’ along with their respective usernames. 

Juza was beginning to have a bad feeling about this now. Itaru-san didn’t go out that much, always preferring to utilize that time for gaming, but when he did, his step-brother, Settsu, was always with him. He took a deep breath and tapped on the screen once more to view the last part of Tenma’s story, dreading the worst.

And the worst, it was.

It was a quick video of the entire bar that they were in, then it suddenly zoomed in on _Settsu,_ that asshole, looking like fucking perfection, as he chatted up some model chick— he could tell because the outfit she was wearing looked like she came straight out of a magazine shoot— and Settsu had the usual playful smirk he always had when he was trying to charm the living fuck out of whoever he was talking to. Once he saw the flash of Tenma’s phone directed at him, he laughed loudly and gave Tenma the finger, before turning his full attention back to the girl he was caught talking to. 

  
  


He isn’t stupid. He _knows_ Settsu got laid that night. Not many people were immune to his advances and lived to tell the tale, after all.

Juza feels his heart sink into his chest.

He is frowning now and he abandons all rational thought as he clicks on user _banrisetts_ ’s story. “Fuck it”, he tells himself, “just this once.”

And so, curiosity killed the cat.

Settsu’s story wasn’t as telling as Tenma’s— just a mirror selfie of his look before he went out, a video of him filming Itaru-san driving and him laughing at the anime opening that was playing on the stereo, a photo of him and the model from his uni that he got along with, thanking her for inviting him to the party and, lastly, a video of himself chugging straight from a bottle of tequila that he reposted from Kazunari-san’s story. It was typical of him to keep his real business on the down low.

Juza rolled his eyes and tossed his phone to the far end of his bed, his mood now as sour as the lemonade Muku had ordered that same morning.

Well, he had it coming. He should have known checking his socials was a bad idea. 

Settsu was, and will always be, a social butterfly. Of course, he wouldn’t be found moping around (the way that he was doing) two months after the breakup. That wasn’t him at all. He thought about the number of people Settsu probably already went out with— hell, _slept_ with— since they broke up and felt sick to his stomach.

What was he even expecting? For Settsu to be posting stories of him just casually playing games with his step-brother on a fine Saturday night? For him to be only going on shopping sprees with his sister the very same way he spent his weekends with Kumon and Muku? 

That was naive of him and he knew it. He was well aware, as soon as he first laid eyes on him, that almost every single person in that stupid university of his wanted a piece of him and he also knew that it wouldn’t even take Settsu, hot as all hell, up and coming model that he was, a damn week to get over someone like him, even if they did date for a good year and a half. 

He knew all that and yet it still stung.

Who did he think he was, anyway? He was just some guy that Tenma had introduced. Some guy who needed a model to work with for his portfolio, because he wanted to get into Omi-san’s photography club, and Settsu was gracious enough, also wasn’t that famous yet so he had free time, to agree. It was just his luck that Settsu thought of him as interesting, for some reason, and fell in love with him along the way.

Settsu had always been on the casual side when it came to his relationships, whereas Juza had never been involved in _anything_ before him. He was a virgin through and through— something that he had always assured him wasn’t a big deal and called him cute for even worrying about it. He was his first real relationship, though, and Juza found that he could at least be smug about that.

Now that they were over, however, what was stopping him from going back to that lifestyle? Absolutely nothing. 

Settsu wasn’t going to lose himself over someone like him anytime soon and beg for him to come back. Not now, not ever.

Juza fell asleep every night to memories of Settsu sneaking into his dorm room even though his own university was on the other far end of the city, whereas Settsu could probably never be bothered in his busy life to even spare him one second.

He sighed again, sitting up in his bed and running a hand through his hair. 

They’ve always lived in different worlds, had different outlooks and different lifestyles, but this seemed to be the waking call that while Settsu may have been out drinking last night, he surely wasn’t the one still hungover on the thought of the two of them and what they shared together.

  
  


With one last huff, he picked himself up and went out in search for the nearest cafe.

Now  _ he _ needed a drink, 

preferably something sickly sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this with Banri's side of the story in mind, should I post it too?
> 
> Comments are more than welcome. Feel free to leave some if you have any! :)  
> and scream about juban with me! im @LORDJUZAS on a3twt!


End file.
